


smoky aura

by lustdevil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Beefy Johnny, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Warming, Creampie, Crying, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, F/M, Face-Fucking, Johnny has stubble, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Sweet, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustdevil/pseuds/lustdevil
Summary: you come back to a needy johnny who gives you a heavy dicking down after missing you for almost a year.~
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	smoky aura

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy, I know. I give yall permission to tell me off about how filthy it was. I really said, "welp if I suffer, yall gon suffer with me." to be honest with yall, its enough to make ya pussy quiver lmaooo. hope you enjoy, sweeties.~

**{12:24am}**

**old man:** I miss you, get back home safe. 

Followed by a picture that made your jaw fall slack, there he sat in front of the mirror next to his bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and a muscle tee. Black cut hair messy and eyes a little puffy, lips plump; how you longed to feel those lips on you again, marking you and kissing you _breathless._

**old man:** and come over once you settle, in the mood to dick you down because I miss my baby too much..hurryyyy

The text threw you for a loop but you shouldn’t have really been surprised. You continued to look at the picture.

His hand that held his phone spotted some rings and you could see the dark ink on his creamy skin. You closed your eyes and sighed in your seat, traveling on a train was making it harder for you to be patient when you had a man like that. He missed you? Fuck, you missed him. You missed him and his big dick. But you only let him know you miss him with a reply back and a sweet face selfie in return. Even if you did look tired and probably a bit messy, you knew Johnny didn’t care though.

**old man:** aw, bunny look at you. so pretty and cute. get some sleep, yeah?

**you:** yes, I’ll see you soon papa.~

**old man:** see you soon baby.

With that, you set your phone in your pocket and closed your eyes, trying to rest the best that you could.

**{2:34am}**

Your mom had picked you up after hugging you for a whole ten minutes, she was a little extra and emotional but that was okay because it was cute. 

You both got into the car and stopped at some grocery store to pick up some snacks since you were rather hungry after that exhausting trip back. Nothing but small questions and comments shared between your mom and you as the journey back home was an hour-long. It was good to be back but you couldn’t help but get a little nervous about seeing Johnny after being away for almost a whole year. The phone calls, the video chats, the text messages, and pictures were not enough. You need to see him again. 

You need to feel him again. 

You need him. 

**you:** I’m almost home. 

**old man:** Really? You’re coming over later, right? I want you to spend some time with your parents before I snatch you up. 

_How considerate of him._

**old man:** Thought, maybe you can have dinner at home and have dessert over here? 

Then a picture popped up with him shirtless, same puffy eyes, tattoos on his skin looking amazing, body toned, plump bottom lip between his teeth. He was standing in front of that mirror of his. The look he was giving in the picture told you that the dessert was him and you were not complaining. 

You gulped as you leaned back in your seat. 

**you:** Fuck, johnny. you almost made me whine out loud. I’m in the car with my mom… 

**old man:** Well when you get here you don’t have to hide those pretty sounds okay? I gotta get reacquainted with what I’ve missed for almost a year. ~

**{3:12pm}**

When you made it home at around four-nineteen am, you took a long shower to freshen up and just took a lovely little nap to rejuvenate yourself. The nap was wonderful but when you woke up, you felt like a whole new person with rising energy. With it being three-twelve pm, you had slept for a good few hours. 

You had spent time with your parents, letting them know how your time was in Japan being a whole college student.

How things were going, how the food was, the arcade that you worked at part-time, and the nice apartment you own. 

It was around seven-twenty one pm when your mom had decided to start up dinner, you missed having homemade meals. You were usually pretty exhausted to even cook back at in Japan but when you did have the chance, it was definitely nice but not as nice as how well your mom cooked.

You were definitely getting fed at home though and your mom didn’t allow you to eat just one plate and you sure didn’t. Not when it was your mom’s food. 

**old man:** I can’t wait to see you.~ 

**you:** I can’t wait to see you either. ;)

~

**{8:57pm}**

**old man:** Get over here bunny, I’m getting impatient haha

That playful demand itself was enough to get your heart going as you stood in the mirror, dressed in a black floral dress that fit tight upon your body. You wanted to look good for him and definitely get him riled up as soon as he laid eyes on you. You were quick out the door and walking over to Johnny’s place, thick heels clacking against the pavement with each step. 

Stepping up to the door, you rang the doorbell and waited patiently, heels tapping against the pavement in nervousness. The low yellow light warmed your skin as the door was open to reveal no other than Johnny Seo, himself. Your ears caught the dark, bassy guitar, wonderful melody, and perfect constant drumbeat, you had noticed the song being _System_ by Chester Bennington. For being such a slut for dark music, Johnny sure knew how to put you in a mood. Especially when he loved the same music as you did. 

“Hey, bunny.” He greeted you with that perfect smile of his and you were literally lost for words.

It was about the growing stubble and the way his shirt seemed to cling tighter, pants almost seem like a second skin. He got bulkier, he got thicker, _beefier_. How long were you gone? The sight alone was starting to hit you in your gut, you started to loosen up, mind becoming hazy and congested with just Johnny. Dressed in a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Thirty never looked so fucking good until now.

“H-hi!” You squeaked out.

His hand came in contact with one of yours, grabbing it and pulling you hard against his firm built. Another hand moving up to rub the back of your neck, tattooed hand rubbing at your skin that grew warmer by the second. “Don’t be shy now, hug me silly girl..” He smelled like smoky wood and a hint of spice, the rich scents mixed together making you inhale then exhale and whine in delight. The tickling of his stubble as he grabbed your chin and softly pressed his lips against your cheek, nuzzling along your cheek and jaw. 

“I fuckin’ missed you..”

That right there hit you harder than expected. 

He started softly rubbing your sides as he continued to nuzzle his face in the crook of your neck. He’s a big needy man who wants his cute subby baby to ride his big dick. He wants to see that body melt against him and as his mind grew darker with sin, it made him grip you tighter. “It’s been so long since I’ve felt you…filled you up…would it be wrong for me to say that I’ve missed your _sweet_ pussy..?”

He was quick to shut the door behind you, keeping you within his arms to stay as he wanted to dive deeper into making you submit to him. He wanted to take care of you, make you fuzzy with freedom and pleasure. 

You gasped softly. “J-Johnnyyy…”

“I missed fucking that _tight_ cunt, I really did. Missed your pretty moans, missed taking care of you, missed everything about you…baby I missed you so much…did you miss me?”

You nodded your head with a whine. “So so much, missed you so much…”

He growled lowly against your skin making your grip his thick biceps with a tight grip, nails slightly digging into his skin making him hold you as close as possible; no space left between the both of you. “ _Yeah?_ So much?” He mumbled.

“ _Fuck,_ so much, I missed your lips, missed your hands on me, missed you fucking me, and marking me. I felt so bare when your marks had faded off me.”

You remember the day before you were leaving for Japan. How he fucked you, marked you, and told you that you belong to him. You wanted him to own you. He was insecure days before at the fact that you were ten years younger than him and he thought you deserved better than him but you proved that wrong. You wanted him just as much as he wanted you. 

His tongue lapped up your taste along your skin, teeth nibbling a few times to make the skin a little tender; it took you out of your thoughts. “Mmm, bet those college guys tried to get you, hm? They wanted to get a taste of you because you’re so _fucking_ cute.” His hands skimmed down to the bottom of your dress and under to feel your skin.

Then he cupped your soft plush cheeks and both hands. “What else did you miss baby?” He tilted his head up to press needy pecks against your lips.

He had a mouth on him, a filthy mouth but so did you. “I missed your dick, I waited so long just to have you in my mouth again. Want you to fuck my mouth, _please please._ ”

That made his cock twitch in his jeans. Who was he to deny his baby? “Fuck your mouth..” he groaned lowly as he led you to the living space, taking his place on the leather brown seat, his thick long legs spread for you and for you only.

“Gonna suck my cock real good, baby?”

“Mhm!” You nodded your head, excited. 

The sight of his toned abdomen and the thin happy trail that led straight to his heavy cock had made you whimper. He watched your hands fiddle with his belt and pants, successfully tugging them down a little to reveal the thick long bulge in those tight boxers of his. You licked the outline of it and hummed as is throbbed against your tongue before tugging it out from its confinement. 

With his cock standing high in front of your face, before you can even kiss the glistening tip, he softly gripped your hair and titled your head back. 

“Open your mouth..” 

You obeyed and parted your lips, sticking your tongue out as he leaned forward, and spit into your mouth. You swallowed every last bit of it. You knew it was nasty but fuck did you love it.

“Good fucking girl…” 

He kissed you passionately, dominating the kiss almost instantly making your submissive side grow within you more. As if you weren’t submissive for him already, him like this- _needy?_ It took the cherry. 

He pulled away and you instantly went to work.

Your tongue pressed flat against the top of his cock, smoothing down until your mouth was around the head. “Mm, fuck…” Your eyes watched as he lifted his shirt a bit more, the tattoo on his left side making you moan against him. His thumb tweaked his own nipple as you lowered your head and took more of him into your mouth.

You couldn’t hold back from bobbing your head and sucking him. Tongue running against the underside of his cock, cheeks hollowing as the sucking noises got louder. “Shit, baby. You’re so greedy, hm? Missed me that much that you couldn’t wait to have me in your fucking mouth?”

As you lifted your head, you wrapped a hand around to stroke him. Puckering your lips and letting a hot string of your saliva spill onto his cock. You smeared it, making his cock slick before taking him back into your mouth. His breathing picked up and sweet breathy moans spilling as he tweaked his other nipple.

“That’s right beautiful…suck it like you own it.”

He gripped the back of your head with a large palm, thrusting shallowly down your throat. Slick wet sounds growing loud as he fucked your throat just how you loved it. “Fuck yeah..” He rolled his nipple between his index and thumb as he watched you take his big cock down your throat like the good girl you were. Always pleasing him and making sure you got every inch of him inside of you. His taste was addicting and you were such a greedy girl for more. The heavy spilling of precome spread across your tastebuds and slid down your throat. It made you press your thighs together. 

His hips quickened and you showed no signs of wanting him to stop as you closed your eyes and loved the feeling, the taste of Johnny in your mouth. “God, your mouth is heaven. Shit, shit shit..” He moaned louder in ecstasy. You loved it when he was vocal, he had no shame letting you or the neighbors know how much pleasure he was in. 

_“Look at me..”_ He growled. 

You opened your eyes to stare at him and you swore you could’ve cum untouched by the sight of him. “Good girl, look at me while I fill that mouth of yours with my cum…” 

He rolled his hips, plump lips parted as breathy moans spilled. “Ah..ah..ahh…fuck.” He maintained eye contact with you as he slowed down, hips sputtering, and cock throbbing as it squirted thick pearly strands of cum down your throat. 

You lifted your head and allowed his cock to slip from your heated mouth. It wasn’t growing soft, he was beyond pent up with cum. It was obvious. You swallowed your bit and moaned lewdly as the taste was something that you loved about the older man. He watched you with a smirk, caressing your cheek softly as you licked your lips. 

“Such a nasty little girl, bunny. You love my cum that much?” 

“I do, so much..” You mewled. 

“Shit…” he sighed. 

He leaned back down to kiss you. It was a sloppy kiss at that, filled with tongue, a bit of teeth, and no sense of direction other than to just feel and be messy. His tongue slid against your and he moaned into the kiss as he was still able to taste himself on your tongue. It drove him insane. He couldn’t express how sexy it was at the fact that you loved his cum. You’ve swallowed multiple time and to this day he still didn’t know how to act. 

Breaking the kiss with a string of saliva still attached. It broke once he pressed one peck to your lips and leaned back up. As he peeled his top off, you whimpered in awe at the sight in front of you. God, he looked so amazing you wanted to mark every single inch of him up. Then came his jeans, boxers, and then he was completely naked in front of you and your body quivered. _Fucking shook._ The tattoo on his right thigh, the thickness of his thighs- you didn’t understand how a man could look this good. “Stand up for me.” You obeyed and quickly stood up. 

How this man was and how he made you feel was beyond you and just with a simple stare? _Have mercy._ “We’re gonna keep those pretty little heels on, baby.” He gripped the end of your dress and carefully lifted it up, exposing your naked breast and cute panties. Tossing it with his clothes, he growled lowly and took in your entire body. So bare and vulnerable, plush and soft in all the right places. 

He moved from his prior spot on the leather brown seat to sit down on the couch, thick long legs spread and stiff cock standing high and dripping with precum. “So cute. Just wanna mark you up.” 

“Can you spank me, Johnny?” The question wasn’t a shocker but he definitely was caught a little off guard by the request. He snapped out his little stupor and immediately took back that role of smoky dark dominance that he was so good at. “Want me to spank that ass bright, huh?” 

You nodded your head and stood between his legs. He chuckled and softly pulled your panties down until they pooled at your feet, stepping out of him once they did. He pulled you onto his lap making you straddle him, hands going instantly down to your ass. Gripping both cheeks in his large warm palms and kneading the plush flesh. He kissed along your neck easing you into a calm state before his left hand lifted then came down to your cheek in a heavy clash. 

“More…moree” You wiggled you hips needily. 

Another smack to the same cheek then another to the other. You moaned in pleasure at the sweet sting of each smack. He took a nipple into his mouth to suck on it as he smacked both cheeks once more, cupping them and jiggling them in his palms. 

Your asscheeks were growing bright with heavy welts upon your sensitive skin and it felt lovely to have them. He rubbed each cheek softly while he guided your slit to rub against his stiff cock, coating it with your arousal. You were beyond wet, soaked, _drenched_ from everything that just transpired and you were greedy to want more. You needed more. 

He lifted you up a little and helped you sink down on his cock slowly. The stretch with the combination of a small burn made you cling to him which made him pause. Releasing your nipple from his wet mouth, he kissed up to your throat. “Relax baby, I know you can take it all.” 

He was right, you always took him so well. It had been a while and clearly your tight cunt wasn’t prepared for such a big dick. Johnny was careful though, he made sure that you were able to take all of him in. “There we go, fuck you’re so tight..” 

His skin against your skin as he was deep inside you, balls against your ass and cock splitting you wide to accommodate his size. You rolled your hips against him as you were being impatient. Johnny should have stopped you but fuck he needed it just as much as you. “Ride my dick since you’re so _impatient_. Just like a bunny in heat.” 

You bounced on his cock in a steady tempo, hips rising then falling. His hands colliding down onto your ass with a loud smack, you cried out in pleasure. Fuck how you’ve missed the way he felt inside you. “Squeezing me so tight…fuck.” Johnny gripped your plush hips as he watched you ride his cock. You were clinging onto him, making it known how much you missed him. 

“Johnny fuck please.” You don’t know what you were begging for, you don’t even know why but just, Johnny, was on your mind. His fingers dug into your skin, claiming you in more ways than one. “You didnt let a college guy get a taste of this tight cunt right?” 

“No no, only you. Always you.” He decided to take control and allow you to slump against him. He switched position easily with his back making contact with the couch and laying down. He licked his lips once more that night at the sound of his cock sliding in and out of you. How wet you were and easy it was to fuck you.

“You take me so well bunny, you always do.” He praised, magical hips of his putting in delicious work to make you a mess underneath him. 

All that pent up lust was coming out with every powerful thrust. His hips snapping against your marked ass. A hand holding the back of your neck while his other hand held both your arms behind your back. You couldn’t even think straight. Was this what it was like getting dicked down silly? You had ached to feel this all over again and it felt surreal that you were able to have this all again. Have him to yourself again. 

You choked on your moans, pussy clenching every time he was balls deep inside you. You couldn’t even stop yourself from spilling with arousal, it was difficult. Too difficult. “Mmnh..gonna…gonna cum..Johnnny..” He fucked you faster, tipping you off the edge and filling you more with just his dick. Your eyes shut eyes as your walls pulsated and clung to him, spilling with your hot cum. He slowed down his thrust, rolling his hips and bouncing you on top of him. He was able to catch the sight of your cunt coat his cock in your creamy cum. The sight alone was a delicious one. 

He wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up in his arms, moving to the bedroom. Laying you onto your back softly, smirking above you. He caressed your cheek with his knuckles “You okay baby?”

You nodded your head. “ Mmh, I feel fucking amazing. I want it harder…want you to fuck me even if I cum…please…don’t stop if I cum..”

He pulled out then pushed back that long cock of his into your tight cunt, slowly. He made you feel every single inch and fuck you wanted more.

“Fuck baby. Should’ve been more careful with your words..”

His big hands gripped the back of your thighs, pushing them down so that you were almost folding. Johnny to slam his hips then pull back out slowly, a torturous and delicious tempo. He was so fucking deep, no other man could reach the depths that he had.

“Johnny!” You wailed.

“Yeah? You feel me? Feel how deep I am inside you baby?”

“Fuck yes yes yes yes, so deep..” 

He rolled his hips expertly. “Mm, gonna fill this cunt up with my cum, soak your walls until you can’t handle anymore because you love my cum so much right? You just love being filled up with my cum and having it spill out, right?” You were so caught up in pleasure, you couldn’t even say a single word and Johnny wasn’t having that. He raised one hand and dropped it in a heavy smack against your puffy clit. 

“I asked you a fucking question, answer it.” 

“Nngh, yes! Johnny yes.” 

“Greedy, your cunt is greedy. Next time I might just have to fuck a baby into you. You would love that though, the thought of me filling you up with just cum and plugging you right up only to fill you up with more.” His words were brutal and filthy. 

“Oh god, please yes please!”

He sunk down to press his heavy built on top of your body, applying his weight just a little. He was slow, he was careful and soaking up every inch of your velvety walls that were clinging to his cock. The exhilaration of the low thickness of the song; _change_ by _deftones_ making the passion between you and Johnny so much more. The song making your hold on him tighter and his hips moving in a dangerous deep tempo.

You wrap your arms around his sides, nails clawing along his back as he gripped your hair, whispering such filthy things to you as he pounded your pussy. Fingertips skimming along the ripples and taught muscles of his back, they also roamed over the intricate tattoos upon his slick skin. One of your hands smoothed down to grip a nice handful of his asscheek making him grunt. He kissed down to your neck to suck and bite, nibble, and anything he could just to riddle your skin with marks that he was always proud of seeing. He sunk his teeth into a particular spot between your neck and shoulder and the grip you had of him was sure to make him bleed a little. 

“Please please please please.” You moaned. 

“You gonna cum on my cock?” He moaned deeply in your ear and you swore you saw god himself. You clenched around him in response making him drive into you to the point where your soul also felt like it was ascending. “Make me fucking feel you squeeze me as you cum bunny, give me that.” He growled. “Fuck you better..” His stubble rubbed along your skin roughly, it felt so good you didn’t want him to shave it at all. 

It was like you were in a movie, having such intense sex to a rock song but instead of it being fake this was real- the emotions you both shared were real, the sex was real.

Johnny kissed away the tear that you didn’t notice spilling down your cheek. His forehead against your cheek as his breath fanned against your neck, he stumbled out lowly. “I love you..” 

Those three words never expressed between the two of you before, he looked up at you as you were stuck in the repetition of those words. You felt so fucking good like you were on nothing but clouds. Johnny slowed down his thrusts, worried that he had might’ve overstepped his boundaries but with you gripping his ass in your palm and spurring him to keep going. “Say it again…” You mewled and Johnny pressed his lips against yours. 

“I love you..’ He pushed in. 

“I fucking love you..” He pulled out then pushed back in harder, his voice dark but filled with sincerity. You quaked underneath him with staggering moans as your orgasm hit you like a freight train. The second one hitting harder than the first, you clung onto him and he moaned against your slick skin. 

“Cum in me, please please, fill me up. I want your cum in me, Johnny.” 

“Fuck bunny.” He gripped your hips as he sat up, pumping you. His hard thrusts were enough for him to spill his load into your sweet cunt. Overfilling you with his seed with his head tilted back. You stared up at him like he was a piece of art. Olive skin dripping with sweat, veins protruding in his arms as he gripped you tight in his hands, chest rising and falling quickly. But he didn’t stop and you were sure you were going to pass out if you didn’t get a single second break. “John..johnny..papa..” You whined, sensitive. 

He was slow but he didn’t stop. “Mm… I love it when you call me that..one more. Give me one more..” He pressed a thumb down against your clit and vigorously rubbed it, shallowly fucking you. Mixed cum making his thrusts louder, he moaned pleased at the sight of you spilling with another orgasm, it had come so quickly. Your entire body shook underneath him and he thought it was the hottest thing.

“Good bunny..” He smacked your slit softly.

You pressed your hand against the middle of his chest and smoothed it down his torso after taking a good few full breaths, he had come to a complete stop.

“I love you too..” You whispered and looked down at you, smirking before leaning back down. 

He cupped the back of your neck, nuzzling his nose against your cheek with a deep chuckle.

“Yeah? An old man like me?” 

You rolled your eyes and hugged him. 

“Most definitely, but you sure don’t fuck like one.” Before he could say anything he was rolled onto his back. Your hands on his firm chest. He was still _deep_ inside you. 

“Ready for round two, old man?” He licked his lips. 

_“Already?”_ He released a hearty laugh. 

_“Try me.~”_


End file.
